


just you and me

by deariemate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Headcanon, the broken kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deariemate/pseuds/deariemate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon based on the sneak peek for 5x04 "The Broken Kingdom" where Hook comforts Emma in Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just you and me

She falls into him, and his body is warm and his arms are sure around her. 

“Its just us...you and me.”

His words do little to smooth the fear from her features, but somewhere within her, in her truest self, the words sink down like a seed in damp earth. She only hopes that there will be enough light to help it grow. 

“He’s in my head. I can’t get him out. He’s here-”

Her body shudders against him and he holds her tighter on impulse. 

“He’s always here.”

He can feel the exhaustion in her voice, not only bodily but it’s more of a soul-tired. She’s fought relentlessly against the darkness but he knows the power of it. How it crushes all that is good and bright, sucking the life right out of it. 

He leans back and takes her hand in his.

“Come away, love.”

He leads her down the hall to their Camelot bedroom. Despite it’s walls of stone, the room is warm and cozy. Much like him. 

Much like her. 

A fire burns steady in the hearth and the bed has already been turned down, ready for sleep.

She stands in front of the fire as he sheds his dress coat and red vest, laying them across the back of a tall studded chair. He sits at the edge of the bed and toes off his boots.

“Emma, come here, love.”

“You know I can’t sleep,” she answers.

“I didn’t say anything about sleeping.”

She thinks for a second that he’s giving her one of his classic innuendos, but when she looks up at him, his eyes are sincere and serious. 

She kicks off her flat shoes and then pads towards him. He scoots back onto the bed and lays down, patting the empty space next to him. Emma holds up the fabric of her dress to get a leg up, and then lays next to him. 

He’s leaning on his left elbow, looking down at her as her hair splays across the pillow. 

“Who’s in your head, Emma?”

Her eyes close and she sighs. “Rumplestiltskin.”

Without even looking at him, she senses him grow tense, as he usually did when Rumple was mentioned around him. 

“I know what that’s like.”

Her eyes open, and she looks up at him. “You do?”

“Aye, love.” He reaches up to brush some hair from her brow. “Ever since the day he took Milah from me, his heinous voice was in my head always. He told me he wanted me to suffer.”

Emma reaches up to hold his hand against her cheek as he continues.

“And I did, love. My insatiable need for revenge plunged me into darkness. If I was miserable all those years, it was because I’d done it to myself. I allowed the darkness to consume me.”

Her eyes are earnest. “But...how did you get out of it?”

He smiles and rubs a thumb across her jawline. 

“I met you, Emma.”

Her eyes well up with tears as he leans down to kiss her, slow and sweet and steady. They break only so he can lay down next to her. He lifts his arm around her and she lays her head on his chest, letting her heart rate slow to the steady _thum thum_ of his. Her hands clutch the charms of his necklace and he whispers into her hair. 

“You’ll find a way to defeat this demon, Swan. I have faith in you. I always have.”

She snuggles in closer to him, and for the first time in days, her eyes close as sleep pulls her under, and this time it’s his words echoing in her mind, not Rumple’s. 

_“It’s just us...you and me.”_


End file.
